The Magnolia Convention
by MugzDaBug
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a video game enthusiast who lives in the town of Magnolia. It so happens that Magnolia hosts a grand video game convention each year. Natsu isn't all that romantic...Although there is a particular blonde that caught his attention. What will Natsu do about it? This is an entry I did for NaLu week. Hope you enjoy!


This is my submission for the NaLu Week Bonus Prompt June 15th: Video Games. I put the rating at M just in case...Sorry if it's really bad...I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

Every year, the town of Magnolia hosted a video game convention. The dazzling events and wide variety of it made the convention a very popular place for fans to gather. A young man named Natsu Dragneel lived there in Magnolia and he was quite the video game enthusiast, buying the newest games as soon as they hit the market. So, obviously, the salmon colored haired male went to the convention every year. Whether it be with friends, or just by himself, Natsu didn't mind. Video games were his true comfort, and that annual convention was almost like a second home to him...Most would say that Natsu's one and only love were the accumulated copies of video games in his possession.

Although...there was one particular blonde that caught his attention. At every convention he went to, Natsu always saw the blonde headed girl in question there. One time he was able to get close enough to the girl, and saw that she was cosplaying as one of his favorite characters from the video game, Fairy Tail. It was at that time, Natsu started developing feelings for the woman. Although, he was too...thick-headed...to notice it then. Eventually, though, the feelings he had for her grew, to the point where even he knew that he had fallen for the mysterious blondie. Now, Natsu was not one to hide his true emotions, so the man decided that when the next Magnolia video game convention rolled around, he would tell the blonde of his feelings.

Well...how would he do that? Now, Natsu is what you could call romantically impaired, so, he asked all his friends on what he should do. From the girls he got romantic mushy stuff, which wasn't much to his taste...and from the boys he was told to use pick-up lines. Pick-up lines, he could probably do...but he only knew video games. Well then, how about video game pick-up lines? Seems like a win-win. For the next couple of weeks before the convention, Natsu searched the internet trying to find the best gaming pick up lines. Most were hilariously bad, but there were some that the man decided he would try to use.

As the day the convention arrived to Magnolia got nearer, the salmon haired man became even more panicked. Would the pick-up lines work? Would she like him back? As the male thought about it more, the more defeated he felt about the whole ordeal. He could just not say anything and live the rest of his life...but he knew that he would regret it if he did not. Alas, the day the convention started finally arrived. (Natsu was so nervous to the point that he was slightly shaking, not that he would admit it.)

The man looked everywhere for his mystery girl, but saw her nowhere. Maybe she didn't come to the convention this year, although highly unlikely. Still, Natsu felt dejected, and went to go sit down on a nearby bench, too depressed to look at the stuff provided at the convention. That's when he saw a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye. It was the blondie! The salmon haired male quickly got up and ran as fast as he could in the direction that the girl went. Finally, the blonde stopped at a Fairy Tail booth, looking at all the merch with much passion. Well, now was his chance. Natsu quietly went up to the blonde and gently tapped her shoulder. The blonde spun around, a little frightened that she was abruptly...tapped? "Jeez! You scared me!...Is there something you need?" The blonde said, having put her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. Natsu's mind drew a blank, he never thought he would have gotten this far. After an awkward pause, the salmoned haired man gulped and nervously stuttered, "I...I..I'm on a quest for your heart." The blonde girl blushed, but grinned and replied, "Do you like Nintendo? Because I think wii would look good together."

Now it was Natsu's turn to blush, but managed to spit out, "Full character customization could never capture your beauty."  
"For you I would travel all levels around the world," Lucy said, cheeks ablaze, challenging the odd pink (salmon) haired man in front of her. Natsu took the unspoken challenge, and countered the pick up line with, "Are you a magic flower? Because you're burning me up!" Of course it wouldn't be right unless Natsu used a pick up line involving fire. After all, he is a pyromaniac, but that's for another time...The blonde quickly tried to think of another game related pick up line, not wanting to lose the unofficial game. Ah, she knew exactly what to say.

"I'd raid your dungeon." Lucy smirked, knowing it was worth saying that when she saw the mystery man in front of her choke and turn as red as a tomato. Looks like the blonde won this round. "...My name is Lucy...what's your's?" The blonde asked, waiting for the stranger in front of her to stop his choking fit. Once the salmon haired man finally got control over himself he replied,"Natsu. The name's Natsu." Oh god, that sounded way better in his head…

Lucy giggled, "Well Natsu, what spurred whatever that was, on?" Only Lucy would ask something like that, quite analytical that girl is.  
The man stuttered, "Well I uh...You caught my eye? And I just uh...felt the need to come and say hey? I mean not to be a creep or anything but I saw that you're very interested in Fairy Tail which is my favorite-"

"No way! You like Fairy Tail too?!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes gleaming, cutting the man off. Natsu gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, grinning, "Yeah! I have all the installments. Fairy Tail is just such a wonderfully designed game...in fact it was the first game I ever bought." The blonde gasped, "It was my first game too! Fairy Tail got me into this awesome world of gaming hehe."

The two hit it off after that, conversing about the latest games, who their favorite character was, etc. As the time passed, the more they learnt about each other. It almost seemed as if it was a conversation between two old friends (cough lovers cough) instead of complete strangers...After a while, Lucy's friends, who accompanied her to the convention, motioned her to hurry up, wanting to go visit the other booths. The blonde looked back at them, giving them the 'I'll be there in a minute' look. Looking at Natsu again, Lucy apologized, "Sorry, my friends are waiting on me...It was fun talking to you! Oh! Before I forget, here's my number." The lady took out a pen and small notebook from her purse and wrote down her phone number on one of the pages. Ripping the paper out and putting it in Natsu's palm, the blonde blushed and smiled at the man in front of her. "Here you go!" The salmon haired man grinned, trying to make the sexiest face he could muster, "I'll be sure to call you later." The blonde blushed even more, and quickly walked away toward her friend group.

"Oooh who was that hot piece of ass?" A brown haired girl purred, slinging her arm over Lucy's shoulder. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed the brunette's arm off, "His name is Natsu and he likes Fairy Tail. He's a sweet guy, not someone that would suit your taste Cana." The brunette pouted, pulling a bottle of alcohol out of her purse,"Aww that's no fun, I was hoping I could make him my play thing." "I don't know if that would be a wise decision...It looks like Lu-chan took a liking to him." A short, blue haired girl piped in, giggling.

"I...I did not! Sure he's a cute and funny guy...and we have a lot of things in common...but it just...wouldn't work out." Lucy defended, moving her arms in a shape of an X. "If you think that...why is your face as red as a tomato?" The bluenette smirked, knowing that Lucy obviously had feelings for that man. Well damn, she got me there, Lucy thought.

Natsu was quite dumbfounded. He finally got the courage to talk to his dream girl, who he now knows as Lucy. They were hitting it off really well, at least that's what the man believed. Yet, now the blonde was walking away with her friends. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet...sure he had her number but it wouldn't be the same as talking to her in the flesh. He knew what he had to do. Natsu built up the courage and followed the blonde and her friends.

"Wait!" Lucy turned around, giving the man in front of her a questioning look. Natsu took a deep breath and continued,"It's dangerous to go alone...Here, take this!" After that was said, the salmon haired male quickly grasped the blonde's hand and held it. The girl blinked once, then twice, trying to process what just happened. Soon afterwards, though, Lucy snorted and squeezed Natsu's hand.

"Dork."


End file.
